The present invention relates to calculating lists of events in activity streams, and more specifically, to calculating list of events in activity streams in social network services.
A social network service is a web based application to enable a user to establish connections with other users such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Once a user is connected to other users, the users may share information with each other on the social network service by uploading pictures, updating personal information, commenting on other user's information, among other activities. A social network service uses an activity stream to display this information shared between the users. An activity stream allows a user to be aware of collaborative actions taken by other users. In addition to establishing connections with other users, a user may follow a resource such as an item or topic of interest. By following a resource, the resource is displayed in a user's activity stream. Thus, a user's activity stream displays shared information from other users, as well as resources.